memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Friday's Child
Streszczenie Wstęp Enterprise|NCC-1701 dolatuje do Capella IV, planety Capellan, bogatej w rzadki minerał, topaline. Topalina jest niezbędna dla systemów podtrzymania życia w koloniach. Kirk ma misję uzyskania prawa wydobycia minerału. McCoy, który dawno temu odwiedził Capella, ostrzega starszych oficerów; między innymi w społeczeństwie Capellan funkcjonuje wiele tabu, a mieszkańcy planety łatwo wpadają w gniew. Po przesyle na powierzchnie planety Kirk, Spock, McCoy iGrant zostają szybko otoczeni przez grupę Capellan, którymi dowodzi Maab. W tej grupie jest też Kras, Klingon. Grant reaguje za szybko, sięgając po fazer phaser, co powoduje nieszczęście: jeden z wojowników Maaba chwyta swój kligat i rzuca nim w Granta, zabijając go na miejscu. Akt I :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3497.2. Planeta Capella lV. Odkryto tu bogate złoża topalinu rzadkiego minerału, niezbędnego dla systemów podtrzymania życia w koloniach na planetoidach. Nasza misja: uzyskać zgodę na wydobycie, ale na miejscu odkryliśmy klingońskiego agenta, który nas wyprzedził. To odkrycie kosztowało życie jednego z członków mojej załogi." Maab żąda od zwiadu oddania broni i komunikatorów na znak dobrej woli. Zwiad musi czekać jakiś czas, jednak zostaja wreszcie zabrani do Akaara, który jest Teer, czyli przywódcą, Dziesięciu Klanów Capelli. Podczas spotkania Kras próbuje uzyskać dyplomatyczną przewagę, ale znajomość kultyry Capellan pomaga McCoyowi odnieść sukces. Kras dyskredytuje ofertę Federacji, przypominając, że Capellanie wierza, iż tylko silni maa prawo do życia, podobnie jak Klingoni. Kirk kładzie nacisk na to, że według niewzruszonych praw Federacji Capella zawsze będzie należeć do Capellan, i nie będzie mogła zostać im odebrana, a strefa wpływów Klingonu jest pełna światów, które przekonały się, że Klingonom nie można ufać. Maab jest zadowolony, uważając, że rywalizacja oferentów tylko pomoże Capelli. Akaar zauważa, że trzeba wziąć pod uwagę, że Ziemianie nigdy nie okłamali Capellan. Maab ostrzega go, że nie wszyscy chcą się układać z Ziemianami, co Akaar odbiera jako wyzwanie. Wybucha walka między Capellanami – jest to starcie zbrojne. Walczą też Maab i Akaar. Podczas zamieszania Kirk, Spock i McCoy idą do głównego namiotu po swoje rzeczy i odkrywają, ze Klingon ich uprzedził. Pokonawszy go w walce Kirk dowiadauje się, że na negocjacje przyjeciał jedynie mały statek. Klingoni też potrzebują topalinu. Zanim Kirk ma okazję dowiedzieć się więcej, walka na zewnątrz dobiega końca, a Capellanie wpadaja do namiotu, żądając, by puścił Krasa. Wchodzi Maab , ogłaszając, ze jest nowym Teer – Akaar zginął w walce. Eleen, ciężarna żona Akaara, również wchodzi. Maab popycha ja i kobieta parzy sobie rękę o rodzaj lampy. Ponieważ ma ona urodzić następcę, Maab musi zabić ją, by potwierdzić swą władzę, ale Kirk nie dopuszcza do tego. Eleen zostaje uwięziona razem ze zwiadem. Gdy Kirk odciągnął Eleen od Maaba, pogwałcił tabu: żaden mężczyzna nie ma prawa dotknąć żony Teera. Teraz kobieta żąda, by mogła zobaczyć śmierć Kirka, nim sama zginie. Przebywający na orbicie Enterprise odbiera wezwanie pomocy od Deirdre, małego frachtowca. Statek jest atakowany; Enterprise musi to sprawdzić. To zła wiadomość dla zwiadu na powierzchni Capelli. Akt II :"'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3498.9. Komandor porucznik Scott jako tymczasowy dowódca. WeZostaliśmy zmuszeni do opuszczenia orbity Capelli, by przyjść z pomocą statkowi Federacji, atakowanemu przez Klingonów. Nie mogliśmy wcześniej skontaktować się ze zwiadem. Ta niemożność uzyskania połączenia ze zwiadem jest dziwna. I... nie wiem, co robić." Eleen i członkowie zwiadu zostają uwięzieni razem, zgodnie z decyzją Maaba. Eleen cierpi z powodu oparzenia i McCoy postanawia jej pomóc. Wykorzystując odwrócenie uwagi Kirk i Spock powalają strażników i razem z Eleen uciekają na wzgórza. Udaje się im odzyskać komunikatory, ale nie fazery. ''Enterprise nie może zlokalizować Deirdre, co jest niezwykłe, gdyż jej nawiększa szybkość nie stanowi wyzwania dla Enterprise. :"'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3499.1. Przed opuszczeniem obozu Capellan udało się nam odzyskać nasze komunikatory. Fazerów nie znaleźliśmy. Uciekamy na wzgórza, chociaż wiemy, że prędzej czy później Capellanie nas znajdą. By scent alone, if necessary. Dowiedzieliśmy się jeszcze czegoś. Ta dziewczyna, Eleen, nienawidzi swego nienarodzonego dziecka." Zwiad, razem z wrogo nastawioną Eleen, znajduje wysoki kanion z szerokim wejsciem i stromym, wąskim wyjściem. Kirk zablokować wejście kontrolowaną lawiną; dwa komunikatory razem mogą wyprodukować niezbędne do tego rytmiczne wibracje. To spowoduje lawinę, która zapieczętuje wejście i da im czas, póki Capellanie nie znajdą obejsścia. Akt III Podczas zamiesznia Kirk zabiera fazer jednemu z powalonych wojowników. Kirk odkrywa grotę, gdzie mogą się schronić; Eleen niedługo będzie rodzić, a McCoy potrzebuje miejsca, gdzie będzie mógł odebrać poród. Kirk i Spock zostawiają McCoya przy porodzie, a sami szukają broni Nie mogac odkryć źródła wezwania o pomoc, Scotty przesłuchuje mikrotaśmę i odkrywa, że został oszukany: ''Deirdre wzywała Enterprise po nazwie – a żaden frachtowiec nie mógł wiedzieć, że Enterprise został wysłany do tego sektora. Ktoś chciał odciągnąć Enterprise od Capella IV. By zyskać pewność, Scotty każe dokończyć poszukiwań. W tym czasie Kirk i Spock konstruują sobie broń, a Eleen rodzi. Gdy Kirk i Spock udają się na rekonesans, kobieta uderza McCoya kamieniem i ucieka. Dokończywszy poszukiwań Enterprise wraca do Capelli. Natytchmiast odbiera następne wezwanie, tym razem od Carolina. Scotty ignoruje je. Ukazuje się statek Klingonów i zagradza im drogę. Akt IV Szukający uciekinierów wojownicy zaczynają się sprzeczać, gdzie szukać drugiego wejścia do kanionu a Kirk i Spock obserwują ich zza skał. Ukazuje się Eleen. Okłamuje Maaba, mówiąc, że zarówno Ziemianie, jak jej nowonarodzony syn nie żyją Maab początkowo nie wierzy, później jednak decyduje się zaakceptować tę historię. Kras jednak żąda dowodów. Kirk i Spock wychylają się zza skał, atakując przy uzyciu łuków i strzał, broni, której Capellanie wcześniej nigdy nie widzieli. Kras zwraca się przeciw Capellanom, chcac już tylko uciec; Eleen proponuje, że sama pójdzie go zabić, dając tym samym wojownikom okazję do ataku. Maab mówi, że darowuje je życie i sam wystawi się na strzał z fazera Krasa. Atakuje Klingona i zostaje unicestwiony; ale Keel jest na to przygotowany i zabija Krasa. Pojawia się Scotty i drużyna ochrony, żądając, by Capellanie się poddali. Ukazuje się też McCoy z nowym Teer, o imieniu Leonard James Akaar. Eleen zostaje regentką, i statek Federacja odlatuje Pamiętne cytaty "Słuchajcie, jestem lekarzem, nie dźwigiem." : - McCoy "Mów do siebie: 'To dziecko jest moje, to dziecko jest moje, ono jest moje'." "Tak... ono jest twoje.'" : - '''McCoy' i Eleen "Jak to zrobiłeś, że pozwala ci się dotykac, Bones? Dałeś jej pigułkę szczęścia?" "Nie, przyłożyłem jej." "Nie widziałem tego w podręcznikach medycznych." "To mój wynalazek." : - Kirk i McCoy "Być może jako Teer widzi się inaczej. Zaczynasz mi się podobać, Ziemianinie, a poza tym widziałem strach w oczach Klingona." : - Maab "...Oszukaj mnie raz, wstyd dla ciebie. Oszukaj mnie dwukrotnie, wstyd dla mnie." "Znam to powiedzonko. Pochodzi z Rosji." : - Scott i Chekov "To, co powiedział Maab, jest prawdą, nasze zwyczaje są inne. To, co powiedział Klingon , nie jest ważne, i nie słuchamy jego słów. (Właśnie nazwałem Klingona kłamcą.)" : - McCoy "Jeden z nas musi go dopaść Klingona" "Zemsta, kapitanie?" "Czemu nie..." : - Kirk i Spock "Dziecko zostało nazwane 'Leonard James Akaar'!?" "Ładnie to brzmi, jak myślisz, James?" "Tak, myślę, że to imię zapisze się w historii galaktyki, Leonard. A pan co myśli, Spock?" "Ja myślę, że obaj będziecie nieznośnie zadowoleni z siebie przez co najmniej miesiąc... ''sir." : - '''Spock', McCoy, i Kirk "Szczęśliwie ten konar ma właściwe napięcie powierzchniowe." "Myśli pan, że jest odpowiednio giętki.." "Chyba to właśnie powiedziałem." : - Spock i Kirk "Nie dostaliśmy ostrzeżenia o jakiejś wojnie między naszymi ludami, kapitanie... a może to wasza polityka, by zabijać każdego Klingona w polu widzenia?" "Był młody... i niedoświadczony!" : - Kras i Kirk,po śmierci Granta "Oochi woochi coochi coo, kapitanie?" : - Spock gdy McCoy gaworzy do dziecka Zza kulis . * Leonard James Akaar został później admirałem Gwiezdnej Floty, jak napisano w kilku powieściach z serii Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Scena z bloopera pokazuje, jak William Shatner zbyt szybko wpada do namiotu , gdyTige Andrews szuka broni, i woła, "O kurwa!" * Powstrzymując Maaba przed zabiciem Eleen Kirk i jego towarzysze dopuszczają się złamania Pierwszej Dyrektywy. * Przez pierwsze cztery występy w serii, wliczając ten epizod, Walter Koenig nosił perukę w stylu beatlesowskim, której nienawidził. W wywiadzie robił sobie z niej żarty i dodawał niemiłe komentarze. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy widzimy osobisty skaner Sulu', na stanowisku sternika. * Tytuł odcinka został wzięty z dziecięcej rymowanki, "Friday's Child" ("Piątkowe dziecko jest kochane, jest darem"). * "Capellanie" to też nazwa Obcych z powieści Jerry Sohla ,1953, The Transcendent Man, choć to zbieżność niezamierzona: Obcy z tej książki byli raczej w rodzaju Organian. Sama Capella to najjaśniejsza gwiazda w konstelacji Auriga, the charioteer. * To jedyny odcinek, gdzie Uhura i Sulu mówią do Scottyego używając jego ksywki. Zdjęcia Remasterowane Image:CapellaIV.jpg|Oryginalna Capella Image:Capella IV Remastered.jpg|...i remasterowana Image:Klingon warship, Fridays Child.jpg|Oryginalny statek wojenny Image:Klingon warship, Fridays Child remastered.jpg|...i remasterowany Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :i * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Julie Newmar jako Eleen Również * Tige Andrews jako Kras :i * Michael Dante jako Maab Udział biorą * James Doohan jako Scott * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Cal Bolder jako Keel * Ben Gage jako Akaar * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Kirk Raymone jako Duur * Robert Bralver jako Grant Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Walker Edmiston jako głos z Deirdre * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie Kaskaderzy * Jimmy Jones jako dubler Krasa * Dick Dial jako Wojownik * Chuck Clow jako dubler Kirka de:Im Namen des jungen Tiru en:Friday's Child (episode) es:Friday's Child fr:Friday's Child (épisode) ja:宿敵クリンゴンの出現（エピソード） nl:Friday's Child Kategoria:Odcinki TOS